paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Arstotzka
Arstotzka is a communistOfficial website, FAQThe Joystiq Indie Pitch: Papers, Please country in which Papers, Please takes place and where the inspector works at the Grestin border checkpoint. The country's motto is "Glory to Arstotzka." Recent history Arstotzka and Kolechia came out of the Six-Year War shortly before September 1982 and relations between the two countries remain somewhat volatile. A particularly heated subject is the status of the city of Grestin, a border town divided into East Grestin and West Grestin. The western half of the city is Kolechian, while the eastern half is under Arstotzkan jurisdiction. Crossing the border between the two halves had been impossible, even for Arstotzkan citizens,The first entrant on day 1 until November 23rd, 1982 when Arstotzka opened a checkpoint to allow entry from Kolechia. Constant terrorist attacks at the border, smuggling, human trafficking, turmoil caused by EZIC, and unrest in the Altan district made Arstotzka institute stricter and stricter policies that culminated in confiscation of passports from all Arstotzkan citizens and full information audits for all government workers. Government and legislation The government of Arstotzka uses capital punishment and forced labor.Endings 5 and 6 To be considered eligible for employment Arstotzkans are expected to maintain families and have at least one fellow family member alive to continue the Arstotzkan growth.Ending 2 Arstotzka also attracts immigrants and foreign workers. EZIC describes Arstotzka's government as tyrannical.EZIC note on day 15 Arstotzkan administration consists of at least the following ministries: ]] *The Ministry of Admission (M.O.A.) is in charge of border control. It is also the organization the inspector and his supervisor work for. The M.O.A. issues most of the official documents required by entrants. A break-in at the M.O.A. offices is discovered on day 11 and leads to an outbreak of forged documents. The M.O.A. also gets a new director on day 13 after multiple terrorist attacks. Its seal is a crest with a red slash in the middle surrounded with red color, with or without the M.O.A lettering. *The Ministry of Labor (M.O.L.) issues work passes to entrants that wish to work in Arstotzka. Its seal is a hammer surrounded by purple color whose head points leftward, with or without the M.O.L. lettering. *The Ministry of Information (M.O.I.) acts as an intelligence agency. Its Office of InvestigationShown on M. Vonel's badge. conducts information audits on government employees and monitors possible domestic and international threats to Arstotzka.Conversations with M. Vonel on days 12 and 29 and ending 20. M. Vonel is a Special Investigator in the East Grestin Division of the Office of Investigation. *The Ministry of Justice publishes the wanted list since day 14. On day 16, it reassigns guards from the M.O.A., leaving the inspector in charge of border defense. *The Ministry of Health is in charge of public health. It takes action on days 25 and 26 when a polio outbreak in the United Federation begins to threaten Arstotzka. *The Ministry of Income investigates financial anomalies. Citizens may file a report if they notice a sudden increase in somebody's wealth.Seen on day 13 if the inspector accepted money from EZIC *The Ministry of Trade produces legal tender. Its name is printed on 5-credit bills. On day 19 it imposes trade sanctions on Impor in retaliation to Imporian trade sanctions imposed against Arstotzka. Geography According to the map in the rulebook, Arstotzka borders Kolechia and Obristan, and is subdivided into districts that are listed in identity cards and in the rulebook. * Altan – the inspector is required to confiscate passports of citizens from the Altan district from day 24 onward. *Vescillo – According to his ID card, Messof Anegovych lives in the Vescillo district. *Burnton *Octovalis *Gennistora – Simon Wens was possibly killed in the Gennistora district on day 31 by a vengeful father, depending on the choices the inspector makes. *Lendiforma *Wozenfield *Fardesto – According to his ID card, Filipe Hasse lives in the Fardesto district. Other locations *Nirsk – The inspector's hometown. *Northern Territories – Northern part of Arstotzka with access to Obristan.Mentioned in endings 16 and 18. In unused headlines, Northern Territories are plagued with snow and heavy winds. *The southern coastline is mentioned several times in the unused headlines. In addition to weather-related news, it is mentioned that Kolechian submarines are detected off coast. Scripted entrants from Arstotzka The list only includes scripted entrants that have special dialog or other options. *The very first entrant in the game (day 1) *An Arstotzkan trying to catch a bus (day 2) *A compromised Arstotzkan spy (day 9) *A woman who knows the inspector's father (day 19) *Messof Anegovych (days 12 and 16) *Nathan Cykelek (day 14) *Corman Drex (day 8) *Marie Escalli (day 17) *Filipe Hasse (days 13 and 22) *Dari Ludum (day 6) *Simon Wens (day 30) Behind the scenes Arstotzka represents a communist Eastern Bloc-esque country and the checkpoint itself is inspired by the checkpoints separating East and West Berlin during the Cold War.New 'Papers Please' Video Game May Surprise You – ABC News Unofficial ministries In addition to the ministries above, Lucas Pope, the game's developer, also mentioned the Ministry of Propaganda,http://twitter.com/dukope/statuses/368936923433164801 the Ministry of Recreation and Entertainment,http://twitter.com/dukope/status/338301845749501953 and the Ministry of Stampshttp://twitter.com/dukope/status/327856412761915392 on Twitter but they do not appear in the game. Two ministries, the Ministry of Agriculture and the Ministry of Finance are mentioned in the unused headlines in the game files but they do not appear in the game. In the PS Vita announcement, more ministries are mentioned in the text; the Ministry of International Outreach, Ministry of Entertainment Software Production, Ministry of Property Registration, the Ministry of Bridge and Turnpike Construction, and the Ministry of Entertainment Software Planning. The end of the announcement shows the Ministries of Media, Communication, Media and Communication, Admission, Security, and Information approved the release of the game and displays ministry logos. Arstotzka in popular culture [[file:Turbo dismount arstotzka.png|thumb|The Arstotzkan eagle emblem in Turbo Dismount.]] *''Papers, Please – The Short Film'' takes place in Arstotzka. *Arstotzka is referenced in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. In Chapter 11, there is an immigration checkpoint in a Madagascar town. Going to it will cause a conversation with Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan, and during the conversation, Nathan says, "Could be worse. Could be Arstotzka."Easter Eggs and Secrets - IGN Uncharted 4 Wiki GuidePapers Please reference in Uncharted 4 – YouTube *Arstotzka is referenced in Turbo Dismount on some billboards throughout the levels. The billboards contain the Arstotzka eagle symbol and words saying "Glory to Arstotzka." *Arstotzka is also referenced in the indie run-and-gun platformer Broforce as a level with the description, "This is Arstotzka. Sources claim that it is, in fact, a country."Broforce Co-op w/ Kurt | Part 2 - Attacking the Ezic in Arstotzka! – YouTube *Arstotzka is referenced in the strategy game Conflict of Nations, where it replaces Moldova in some maps.Seen, for example, hereUnofficial Fandom Page References de:Arstotzka es:Arstotzka pl:Arstoczka ru:Арстотцка Category:Countries Category:Locations